Letter to Henry
by LivForever
Summary: Henry was always meant to be her hero.


**I apologize in advance. **

_Dear Henry,_

_From the moment I first held you in my arms, I knew that there was a bond that would never break. The love I felt for you was real and pure and every time I looked at you, my heart would fill with joy. I remember your first birthday when you had your first cupcake, strawberry. That was a big mistake because it turns out, you're allergic. When your cheeks started to turn red I rushed you to the hospital, demanding Dr. Whale treat you. One shot and you were all better, smiling and giggling like nothing had gone wrong. In that moment I knew that you could conquer anything._

_I remember reading stories to you at bedtime, Batman and Superman, all of them. You would beg me to read them with the silly voices and I would pretend to protest but would change my voice anyway. You always went on and on about how you wanted to be just like them; a hero. In my book you always were._

_When you were five you started having nightmares. You would wake up in the middle of the night screaming and crying for the bad people to leave you alone. I remember you running into my room and jumping on the bed, squeezing me tight and never letting me go. I wish we were still there, that you were still five, and that I could hug you tight forever. _

_When Emma came along I thought I had lost you. You saw me as the Evil Queen and you hated me and that was the worst time of my life… all I ever wanted was to make you proud… I am the person I am today because you gave me a second chance. You believed in me and belief is all it took to change everything. Together we changed the story and everyone received their happy endings… which is why you cannot cry._

_I ended up with a life full of so much happiness I didn't know what to do with it. I had you and Roland, Robin, Mary Margaret and David, Emma… everyone finally trusted me. I finally had a real family. Even though it's coming to an end for me, it isn't for you. You will have children someday and you will tell them all about the storybook and all of your missions and your life will go on. You will become the author._

_I love you so. so very much, my little prince and I hope you never forget it._

Henry looked up at Emma with tears in his eyes. His face was flushed and Emma too had been crying. She had read the letter previously when Regina had given it to her, asking her to make sure it got to Henry. "How did this happen?"

In the distance, Mary Margaret was clinging tight to David, unable to bare the heartbreak on Henry's face. She had lost someone too and she couldn't contain her grief.

"She wanted to protect you," Emma whispered as she sat in the chair next to him and placed a gentle hand on his knee. "She wanted to prove to you one last time that she was a hero."

"She didn't need to prove it to me!" Henry shouted, "I already knew!" He clenched the letter tight in his hand, realizing that the piece of paper was the closest he would ever get to his mother again. He stood up and headed for the emergency room doors when Emma stopped him.

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"I don't care," Henry said angrily and he pushed passed the double doors, sprinting to Regina's room. When he pushed her door open his tears fell harder. Her body was lying there, so pale and so still. She had a scrape on her right temple that had dried blood caked around it. Her arm was bruised and that was only what Henry could see. He walked closer to her and reached for her hand.

"Please," he whispered leaning over her, "please come back to me. I need you. Please. Please." He lost control. His tears were crashing down his cheeks and his heart beating rapidly, he couldn't handle the pain. "I l-love you," he struggled through his cries.

"Henry?"

Henry opened his eyes and looked down, finding Regina staring back at him. His heart skipped a beat. "I-"

"Your tears," she whispered, "you believed I would come back and your tears fell… you brought me back."

Henry was still crying as he threw his arms around her, sobbing into her shoulder. She ran her hand through his hair, soothing him as best she could. "It's alright now," she whispered, "I love you, Henry. It's going to be okay."

Emma had been standing outside of the door since Henry had gone back and the sight before her brought more tears to her own eyes. "Welcome back."

Regina looked at her and smiled. Somehow, a long time ago, she thought that she was destined to a life full of sadness but, right now, in this moment, she knew that was never true. Henry was always meant to be her hero.


End file.
